Unsure
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Jake&Spud/ After Act II, Scene 15. Can they tell each other what they really feel, or are they too scared? Yaoi/slash


Unsure

**Summary:** Jake & Spud after Act II, Scene 15. Can they tell each other what they really feel? Song is Unsure by Kayle. I saw the song and thought it fit.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff. Jake & Spud's P.O.V's, oocness obviously and slight AUish cause this never happened in the show. _;; If I owned it it would.

**A/N:** This was inspired by a review I read and then watching the episode again. I don't like that they didn't show the kiss, but we can always imagine... ^_^; Oh, and if I get any facts of the show wrong, any grammatical errors, please please tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or it's characters. I'm just borrowing Jake & Spud for my ficlet. I also don't own the song Unsure. It's sung by Kayle, whom I've never heard of, just happened upon the lyrics on a google search.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

_**~Spud's P.O.V~**_

You know, before we were forced to have that kiss scene in front of everyone, I never really thought of like liking men. Since I still had that crush on Stacey and all. Is it possible for one's feelings to change just because of a simple peck on the lips?

I think so.

Cause, you see, when Jake leaned down to kiss me, my heart like totally started to beat harder than normal in my chest, man. And then, my cheeks felt all hot, like they usually do when I'm near Stacey. When Jake actually kissed me, I think my heart stopped beating for a second. My breath had gotten caught in my throat and all. I think Jake noticed I was acting funny but didn't say anything cause he looked weird too. His face was all red when the kiss was over, like mine. It was a good thing the play ended soon after that.

I met Stacey after the play, and the feelings I felt when Jake & I kissed, I didn't feel anything when I looked at her. Not even a red face came to my cheeks, which it did when I even looked at Jake tonight.

I was confused. Did this mean I liked Jake the way I...used to like Stacey?

_My mind keeps changing  
I don't know what to believe  
And that keeps me  
From saying what I really think  
And I'm just unsure  
Of what I really mean  
And I'm just unsure of what you think_

Well, I was going to find out, one way or another. I needed to get my feelings and thoughts all straightened out before I did something I'd regret.

So, I left my room after grabbing my jacket from the closet, and headed over to Jake's.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

**_~Jake's P.O.V~_**

I felt weird.

_Mmm  
How can I be so sad  
When it's so nice outside  
How can I be so confused  
When all that I am is you_

I still do now, actually. And it all started during the kiss scene, act II scene 15.

I thought I would be doing it with Rose, she said she might be able to make it back in time. I thought I was about to kiss her when I leaned down, said those words on stage, and closed my eyes.

When I felt their lips touch mine, the same feelings I used to feel for Rose I felt then. Red face, pounding heart, wanting to bring them closer and deepen the kiss.

_I know I seem hopeless  
But I'm just unsure of where to go  
But I take comfort in knowing that  
Somewhere there's someone  
Just like me_

Then, when I opened my eyes, and found---Spud?!

Let's just say I was more than a little shocked. Especially so since I felt weird and tingly all over afterwards.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, my headache that had started when I began thinking about all of this growing like crazy. I didn't bother taking advil, thinking it would eventually pass.

But it just got worse.

I sighed and stared out the window. It wasn't that late at night, but I was still surprised to hear Spud's voice in my house, and a little nervous. Was he here to talk about ... act II scene fifteen?

_How can I be so sad  
When it's so nice outside  
How can I be so confused  
When all that I am is you_

A knock could be heard on my door a few minutes later, and I frowned.

Hesitating, after about a minute of silence, I spoke softly. "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly, and I knew Spud was on the other side. I didn't have to turn to see that.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

**_~Spud's P.O.V~_**

My breath totally caught in my throat again as I saw Jake once more tonight. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking really confused, or at least, that's what I thought, and staring out the window at the moonlit sky. I could see the way the light of the moon shined in his eyes...

Jake....Jake was...

There was no other word for it.

Beautiful.

Just beautiful.

I slowly made my way over to Jake's bed, and sat on the edge beside him. He didn't turn to look at me, not even then.

I could already feel my heart starting to crack. Was this Jake's way of rejecting me? Saying that the kiss disgusted him? How could it...?

"...Spud?" Jake asked after a moment of silence. Well, at least in the outside world. Our minds were probably loud with thoughts at the moment.

At hearing him say my name, I felt my heart skip a beat. Was that even possible?

_I know I seem hopeless  
But I'm just unsure of where to go  
But I take comfort in knowing that  
Somewhere there's someone  
Just like me_

"Yeah, Jakey?" I asked, and I think I saw a small smile on Jake's lips as he turned to face me. Finally.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

**_~Jake's P.O.V~_**

"We have some talking to do, don't we Spud?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

When Spud shook his head and moved closer to my side, I grew confused. Did that mean he didn't want to talk?

"...Spud?"

_Words are holding back my feelings  
Words are holding back my feelings  
Words are holding back my feelings  
Words are holding back my feelings_

"This now, talk later," was all I was able to hear clearly before my mind grew hazy because...because...Spud kissed me.

**FIN**

**~A/N~**

I have an urge to make a second fic. It won't happen till at least two of my other stories are complete, but should I continue?

Review please!


End file.
